Poppy Hathaway
by SallyEllen
Summary: Poppy Hathaway is not a normal dhampir, for one she doesn't want to be a guardian... she just wants to be normal. But her mother sent her to the academy at the ripe age of two, to follow her footsteps... Poppy hasn't seen her mother since then. So that's all she wants.. to live a normal life... but not possible when you are the younger sister to Rose Hathaway and are being trained
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, thanks for clicking on this story, its being playing on my mind along time and I finally decided to put it down on paper... Anyway I hope you enjoy. Also thank you to my beta TofuTaffeta **

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

_**Summery**_

_**Poppy Hathaway is not a normal dhampire, for one she doesn't want to be a guardian... she just wants to be normal. But her mother sent her to the academy at the ripe age of two, to follow her footsteps... Poppy hasn't seen her mother since then. So that's all she wants.. to live a normal life... but not possible when you are the younger sister to Rose Hathaway and are being trained to kill the evil undead. **_

_**Extra information**_

_**Poppy is 9 1/2 years younger than Rose, but share very little in common apart from her looks. Poppy looks up to Rose and there relationship is strong. She goes with her sister and her best friend when the escape from school, but now back she's starts to settle. (Poppy's 6)**_

_**(A/N I'm this as a 6 year old so please don't message me saying how its not very illiterate.. its not meant to be)**_

* * *

><p>I heard Lissa screaming again, and the noise jolted me out of sleep. I could hear her murmuring her brother's name and Rose trying to gently wake her. Once I had opened my eyes I had to blink a couple of times before I could actually see what was going on. Rose was comforting Lissa, who was sweaty and shaking from her nightmare. I felt sorry for Lissa; it must be horrible to have to see your family keep dying, again and again ... I knew I would hate it if it was Rose.<p>

I saw Oscar the cat start to make his way to Lissa. He didn't like Rose or I – no animal ever did. I asked Rose about this once – she said it was because we were dhampir. It didn't seem very fair to me.

Oscar jumped onto Lissa and head butted her so she would cuddle him. I was glad because it made Lissa happier.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asked, studying Lissa's face.

I suddenly grew very sick; it wasn't pretty to see Lissa suck my sister's blood, but it had to be done.

"It's been, like ... more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" Lissa looked away guiltily. She didn't like it any more than I did.

I really didn't want to see this. I moved toward the window seat and sat there to look out at the street instead.

"You were busy. I didn't want to–" came Lissa soft reply, but Rose cut her off. Oscar, who didn't like being near Rose, came and sat next to me – but leant as far away as he could. Which was a strange act, but he seemed more content with me than what he was with Rose.

"Screw that. Come on, let's do this." Rose was being bossy again, and I smiled. She always put other people before her.

"Rose –"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better," Rose insisted, and then the argument was over.

I turned away and didn't look again until I heard Lissa ask Rose if she was alright.

"I... Yeah," was the reply. "I just need to sleep it off and I'll be fine."

I doubted this very much. Looking at Rose, I noted that she looked very weak and ill.

Lissa was also worried about Rose. "I'm going to get you something to eat," Lissa said, walking out of the room.

I turned my attention back to the window, glad that the excitement was over. Then I saw someone watching us. "Rose!" I called, panicked.

Rose jumped up and came running over to me, (Though she did it with much difficulty and awkwardness) she followed my gaze and swore.

"Get your shoes and jumper on now," she said, her voice low. She had gone into protection mode.

By the time I moved Rose was already down the stairs. I pulled my jumper of my head and slipped on my shoes and followed her down there. Lissa was compelling Jeremy. Jeremy was out 'keeper' but didn't really know what was going on, Lissa had compelled him-and others- so we remanded un-caught. He got us food, kept us sheltered all without knowing. I shivered, mainly from nerves but also from compulsion, it never sat right with me, I mean I know its what we have to do to survive, but if the choice was there I would of liked to avoided it.

"Go wait out by the door," ordered Rose.

I did what she said, no arguments, no nothing. Rose was in a dangerous mood- one not to be messed with. I didn't wait very long, Rose grabbed held of my hand and we ran. The air was cold, but the sun was blinding.

"Did you hear that?" Lissa asked, obviously scared.

"We've got to run for it," Rose said. She took both of our hands in hers.

"But you can't–" Lissa protested, but Rose didn't care.

"Run," she said, and so we did.

I saw Rose's face change when she saw a car in front of us, Jeremy's car, I smiled. However, my smile was wiped off my face when a giant leapt out in front of us. I was started to feel really scared then, and squeezed Rose's hand even tighter. She squeezed back then let go, and as she did she pushed Lissa and I behind us.

"Leave them alone," Rose growled, and I hid into Lissa. She caught me in a sort of backwards hug. "Don't touch them." The giant put his hands up as a sign of surrender ... and Rose attacked him.

I started to cry. "Please don't let her get hurt," I whispered to myself. When I looked back up the giant had Rose held tightly in his arms, but let go a moment later.. Rose backed away and started to prepare for another attack, but Lissa caught her arm before she could do anything.

"Rose. Don't." Rose stopped and nodded at Lissa, her face softened when she looked at me. I quickly dried my face with the back of my hand and she gave me a little smile.

The giant spoke. "My name is Dimitri Belikov." He spoke funny. _Maybe it's a secret giant accent,_ I thought. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

Our mission had failed.

I was sat next to Rose on the plane. She and Lissa where discussing an escape plan that I didn't really understand properly.

They were rudely interrupted by Dimitri the Giant, who spilt us all up. I stared out the window, there wasn't really much to see, clouds lots of clouds and the ever blinding sun. I stared until Dimitri came and sat next to me. He smiled at me and I returned it, I didn't like or trust him, but I wasn't going to make him think I was a brat.

"Hello, Poppy," he said.

His giant voice made me want to laugh, but I didn't. I was too afraid. "Hello Mr. Giant," I replied as politely as I could. Something about that made him smile more.

"And how old are you, sweetie?"

"Six," I replied proudly – the last time any teacher (or guardian) saw me I was only four!

"Wow, that old!" he exclaimed. I laughed at him. "I don't suppose you could tell us why you all ran away?" he asked, like he was asking about the weather.

I frowned and shook my head so quick it hurt. "Sorry. I super-secret-swore that I wouldn't."

He laughed and tried again. "So you cant tell us anything?"

I shook my head again. "Nope," I said, popping the '_P_'. "If I did, that would break the rules and that's bad," I explained gravely.

He gave a big sigh. "Really?" he asked, so I shook my head again. He looked very annoyed for a little bit, but then he stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared at him and did it as well. "Well, I'm not ever going to tell you now!" I said, mostly because I thought it would annoy him. I turned my head away from him; he laughed and left.

_How dare he stick his tongue out at me!_ I thought.

The plane landed soon after, and I had to follow Dimitri off the plane. He kept looking over his shoulder, though, like I was going to do something naughty.

_Looks like we're going back to school._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow thanks for reading, r&amp;R will update soon <em>**

**_(Please remember I am writing as a 6 year old!)_**

**_Sally xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_And I'm back for chapter 2! I don't own anything you recognise, hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy's Pov<strong>

As soon as I came of the plane, I started to feel very dizzy and sick, I couldn't walk without swaying. I kept going, but my vision suddenly went blank, and I decided that I needed help. "Rose" I moaned quietly. She rushed to me, Lissa on her heels, they were both wearing worried looks on their faces. (I hadn't been well for ages, often getting dizzy and blanking out.) Dimitri also came over confused, he had a bottle of water in his hands, the one he got from when Rose when she threw it at him to rush over to me. "I don't feel to good." I moaned as she bent down in front at me, Rose caught hold of my hands and looked at my face.

"What's wrong boo, your very pale?" She asked. I smiled slightly at her when she used her nickname for me. But wobbled as I said it, Lissa stood behind me and gently lowered me to the floor so I was sitting, Rose pulled me into a hug.

"I don't feel well Rose." She frowned at me and kissed my forehead. Lissa bent down so she could stroke my back,

"Why don't you feel well tinse?" Lissa asks gently using a shortened version of her nickname for me (tinsel), she had called me this ever since our first Christmas together- Rose had dressed me up completely in tinsel and paraded me round school.

"My tummy and my head." Dimitri also came down to my level, and felt my forehead. His hand was cold- it felt nice, seeming as everywhere was boiling, when I looked back up at him he looked really concerned (_Did he think I was going to die)_. Before he or I could say anything I quickly turned away and threw up everywhere. As soon as it passed, I started to cry- I hated being sick. Rose pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back. Dimitri pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gave me the bottle of water. He wiped my face, and put the tissue in the bin. Rose made me take a big drink of water before I did anything else. She pulled me into a bigger hug.

"My poor little boo." She said softly. I cried into her shoulder. She rocked me slowly.

* * *

><p>"I'll take her Dr Olendzki." Said a guardian, he looked a lot older than Dimitri, but friendly non the less. Dimitri nodded and pulled out his phone and started typing. (probably telling her I was coming.)<p>

"But I want to stay with Rose.." I moaned, holding on to her tightly. If they took me to the clinic it would be the first time me and Rose had been separated since we ran away. Rose sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Let go boo, I'll come see you afterwards." I looked into her eyes.

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." I nodded and she gave me to the guardian that I didn't know, he held his arms out waiting. He picked me up and carried me to a similar way to Rose. He smiled gently down at me.

"Hello Miss Poppy." He said as he took me though the back way of the school, "You feeling any better." I shook my head, my head was still spinning and I still felt as if I was going to be sick. He gave me a small smile.

"What's name?" It was rude for him to know my name but me not know his, I couldn't address him properly. He laughed gently.

"Guardian Taylor" I nod at him, but he doesn't go on.

"What's your proper name though." He winked and with his free hand tapped the side of his nose. I pouted but he ignored me. We arrived at the clinic after that. I was placed into a bed and was told to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke Rose was sitting over me with a worried look.<p>

"Rose?" my voice sounded weird and my throat was killing. She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi boo" she came closer to the bed and started to stroke my hands, her eyes where filled with tears, and I started to worry.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Dr Olendzki said as she came bumbling though the room, when she saw Rose she to looked very sad.

"I'm sick arnt I?" Rose looked away from me, and nodded.

"Yes boo you are, very sick. Your going to have to stay in hospital for a bit." Her voice cracked at sick.

"But-"

"No Boo, you have to stay, I'll visit you all the time, so with Lissa" I nodded,


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, thanks for reading on x_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's pov<strong>

"Hello Poppy." I said as I sat beside her hospital bed, I herd from Rosemarie earlier today that her sister was in hospital. She smiled when she saw me, and sat up -much to her discomfort.

"Hello Dimitri!" I smiled at her bubbly nature, even when she is so ill, looking at her more closely, you can see how ill she actually is; Her face is a pale greyish colour, her hand slightly shake, and her hair doesn't have the glossy shine that reflected her pictures or her sisters. I close my eyes slightly when I think of Poppy's sister Roza, who was an exquisite creature. Poppy is looking up at me with an amused glint in her eyes, the only thing that hasn't seem to age.

"And what is so funny, Miss Poppy" I ask sarcastically, she shrugs,

"Its funny seeing older people think." she replies in her usual cheeking tone. She pauses gently after her sentence, as she does her whole face falls. I sit on the bed near her feat and grab her hands.

"What's wrong конфетка" I say gently, and when she looks up at me my heart shatters, her eyes are welled with tears.

"I'm going to die" she says so softly that it was hard for me to hear it, it struck me then how young six years of age was, I pulled her into a hug, and as soon as I wrapped my arms around her, she started sobbing into my chest.

"No, your not конфетка" I say, hugging her tighter, she stops sobbing, but doesn't let go of me.

"Kon-fet-ka" she says slowly; trying out the word. "what's kon-fet-ka?" she asks quietly, slowly looking up at me. I smile and lay her back so she is lying down,

"Its Russian for sweetie" she smiles slightly at me, and grabs me hand.

"Please don't leave me, tell me a story." when she says this her voice is so small that I cant help but comply to her wishes.

"Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy merchant who loved his three beautiful daughters dearly." I smiled remembering mama telling my sisters this story, only changing the daughters names to theirs, "One day, this merchant was going on a voyage and asked the maidens what presents they would like. The two elder daughters, who were spoiled and vain, asked for rare and costly treasures. The youngest girl, hardworking and modest, asked only for a little scarlet flower." My smile broadened remembering how Viktoria constantly boasted for weeks, Poppy reminded me so much of her.

"He set off on his voyage and eventually found the presents his elder daughters desired. But the scarlet flower was nowhere to be found. On the way home, the merchants caravan was attacked by brigands, and the merchant was forced to flee into the deep forest. There he lost his way, and eventually came to a magnificent palace. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He crept inside, where he continued to search for whoever owned the palace, but he could find nobody. The exhausted merchant ate some of the fine food that had been set out and went to bed in the palace. The next morning, he was wandering through the beautiful garden, when he suddenly saw the scarlet flower his favorite daughter had asked for. He reached out and plucked it, and at once a horrible beast appeared." Poppy gasped in shock and I laughed gently at her.

"The beast was outraged that the merchant would steal his flower. For this insult, he cried, the man must die. The terrified merchant begged to see his daughters one last time. The beast replied that he would spare the merchant if one of the girls came willingly to live with him. The merchant had no choice but to agree.

The beast magically transported him to his home, where his caravan had just safely arrived without him. He gave each of his daughters the presents they wanted, but he couldnt hide his grief. At last, he told his daughters about his fateful meeting with the beast. The two elder sisters declared that the youngest must go, since she was the one who wanted the scarlet flower. The girl agreed that this was just, and dutifully went to the beasts palace.

There, the girl was given a life of luxury. Unseen servants fulfilled her every wish. Her mysterious host never appeared, but sometimes he would write messages to her in letters of fire on the marble walls. The girl quickly discovered the beast was kind and generous.

After a while, she wanted to hear his real voice, and see his true form. The beast was worried that his rough, wild voice and monstrous appearance would frighten her away, but eventually he allowed himself to be convinced to speak to her and show himself. She was quite frightened at first, because he did indeed look like a horrible monster, but once again she overcame her fear and their bond grew stronger than ever.

One day, the girl had a vision that her father was ill. The beast allowed her to visit her family, but he asked her to return by the end of the third day, lest he die from a broken heart. She agreed, and was transported back to her fathers house.

The girls sisters heard her stories and grew jealous of the luxurious life she enjoyed with the beast. Before the end of the third day, they turned back the clocks so that their sister missed the hour when she was supposed to return to the beast.

The girl returned to the beasts palace to find the place silent as a tomb. She found the beasts lifeless body in the garden, and burst into tears, crying, Please, awaken! You are my true beloved!

Suddenly there was a huge flash of lightning, and the girl found herself in a splendid throne room, seated next to a wondrously handsome young prince. An evil witch had placed a curse on the prince, transforming him into a hideous beast. The spell could only be broken if a maiden fell in love with him in spite of his hideous appearance. The merchant's daughter had freed him when she professed her true love for him. The merchant was overjoyed to give the young couple his blessing, and the good-hearted maiden and the handsome prince lived happily ever after"

When I finished the story I noticed that Poppy was already asleep, standing up I was greeted by the older version of her, _Roza. _She smirked at me but it did not meet her eyes, they where filled with worry and anticipation.

"I didn't know you where such a good story teller comrade" I rolled my eyes at her,

"There's lots of things you don't know about me Rose" she laughs gently. I take another look at Poppy who is sleeping soundly and go to leave.

"Hey" Roza says grabbing my arm, "thank you" her voice is quiet, nod at her.

"Anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, don't kill me but I have had a buzzy spell, at school we have just finished picking our options and I have an essay and an exam annnnd... sorry bout the excuses but I do get a lot of pm's about it soo... Anyway thought I'd reply to all the lovely reviews I got. Also thanks to all the people who favourited and followed this story xx **

**Kikkat16HHer: Thank you sooo much, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**bboop14: I cant make any promises but she isn't going to go anytime soon, and as for what is wrong with her... I'm working on that myself**

**winxgirl1997: thank you so much x**

**ktclaire99: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**Xx CrazyLittleSister xX: Thank you so much xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't own anything you recognise! <strong>

**AUTHOR NOTE; THIS HAS SKIPPED FORWARD TO WHERE THEY HAD JUST BEEN SHOPPING, THE DANCE WOULD BE SOON. THOUGHOUT THIS TIME POPPY HAS REMAIND AT THE CLINIC WHILE THEY RUN TESTS. POPPY KNOWS SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LISSA BUT IS TO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND. **

**Poppy's Pov.**

_Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, happy birthday Poppy, happy birthday to me. _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. Unfortunately I was still in the clinic... I was really started to miss of 'vacation', though during my time here, Both Dimitri and Dr Olendzki had done everything to try and make me comfortable and happy. Rose did her best too, but it was kind of hard for her when she was under house arrest- or rather dorm arrest. Though Kirova had granted Rose permission to spend a maximum of an hour with me, we spent most of the time together doing girly stuff (playing with my hair, watching chic-flicks) and just talking to each other. Lissa came by sometimes to, she even had a few trips to the clinic as well, though I didn't really know why. But she's okay now, and I guess that's the important thing. Rose had also been in hospital for her ankle, but nothing was wrong with it and was dis-charged nearly as soon as she woke up. Early in the morning Lissa had came to the clinic to give me my made me look very much like Cinderella. Rose came back a while after and gave me and beautiful flower head piece and bracelets. The older year's school dance was coming up. But Rose had a word with Kirova (But I have a sneaky suspicion the Dimitri had a word with her too) to allow me to go to the dance with Rose and Liss. Dr Olendzki dropped me of at Rose room - as I still wasn't allowed to be alone ... it was very annoying but everyone was taking extra precautions to make sure I didn't get any worse. It made me cringe just thinking about it. Mason was already in Roses room, I let myself in and waddled over to her bed. Rose was completely oblivious to me walking in, she was to engrossed in her conversation with Mason. I listened quietly shocked that Rose and Lissa had fallen out, but glad that Mason was there to talk Rose into going into the dance. When they finally noticed me Rose ordered Mason to curl my hair, which he did strangely well for a guy. Rose got my and her self dressed and with in fifteen minuets we where done and making our way to the dance.

Rose and Mason were joking and having fun. It was great to see when we had been out in the real world, Rose was constantly serious so seeing her happy made me happy.

"Mr. Ashford, Miss Hathaway. I'm surprised you aren't already in the commons." Alberta said raising her eyebrows at the two older students. Dimitri was with her to, but his focus was wholly on Rose. She turned to me and smiled sweetly, "why don't you look pretty Poppy, its very nice to see you up and well again, but I am surprised that you didn't drag Ashford and your sister to the commons earlier." I shrugged at her and opened my mouth to speak, but Mason beet me to it.

"Got delayed, Guardian Petrov. You know how it is with girls. Always got to look perfect. You especially must know all about that." Mason had a huge grin on his face. Alberta smiled at him and dismissed us all. The commons was beautifully decorated.

"I'm going to go thank Lissa for my dress." I said walking away from Rose. I skipped up to Lissa who had a group of people around her, they all seemed shocked that I was there, but let me through to see her none-the-less.

"Wow! Tinsel you look amazing, who did your hair?" Lissa said warmly hugging me tightly, I frowned when I got a good look at her, she was smiling, and to everyone else she was happy, but I could clearly see that she was upset. I wonder what her and Roses fight was about.

"Mason did it" I grinned at her and she smiled back to me, though it still didn't reach her eyes. I sighed at her, and asked her how she was but she didn't reply. Instead she took my hands and started to dance with me. We were interrupted my a blonde mori in a red dress. I'm guessing this is Mia, as the description was similar to the one Rose gave me, during one of our late night chats, and from them chats, I knew she was dangerous.

"Well, look who we have here, princess perfect and poor poorly w'ittle Poppy." She had a very nasty smirk on her face that made me cowered behind Lissa. It was moments like this, that I wished I could be more like Rose. "The little girl, who is going to be in a grave very soon. But she wont be the only one will she princess, you and your slutty friend! I'm going to tell everyone what a psycho you are and how they had to lock you in the clinic because you're so crazy. They're putting you on medication. That's why you, Rose and sicky left before anyone else could find out you cut-" Rose came rushing passed us and had pushed Mia out of the way. Everyone had now started to crowed round us. The sicky comment had hurt, and I had tears starting to fall down my face. Lissa grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, slutty friend here." Rose shouted, cutting off any remark Mia was going to say. I knew that Rose had a dangerous badass reputation, but I hadn't ever seen it before now, and let me say... it was scary but I was to proud to feel scared right now. "Remember what I said about standing to close to her?" Mia snarled and flashed her fangs at Rose. Rose, being Rose, punched Mia in the face, I screamed as I heard something crack and jumped back. Rose was on the floor trying to cause as much pain as she could. Only stopping when to guardian pulled her off of Mia and took her somewhere. I grabbed hold of Lissa.

"Lissa?" said a guy I didn't know straight away, but looking at him, (similar to the way I looked a Mia) I realised that this was Christian Ozera. He lead us to the chapel attic, and sat us down. He smiled gently at me, and started to talk to Lissa. The conversation was cut short as a bunch of guardian had burst though the chapel. They weren't anyone I knew. One of them had hit Christian on the head, and he slumped forward clearly knocked out. I grabbed hold of Lissa's hand. The attackers kept saying to calm down, not to worry. But I didn't trust them, they didn't seem trust-worthy. One of them grabbed me and pulled me of Lissa. I froze. The bound my arms and put a blindfold over me. Beside me I could hear Lissa struggling, I tried to get escape but the guardian had a cast iron grip on me. We where put in a car and taken away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading please R&amp;R, <strong>

**Sally xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, Thanks for reading on, this chapter was surprisingly one of the easier ones to write. I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own anything you'll recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy's POV.<strong>

We where taken somewhere, I didn't know where tell where, but it wasn't somewhere I recognised. They grabbed hold of my roughly and dragged me into a cabin. The air was freezing, and the sun was about to rise, how long had we been traveling? I struggled to walk as I was feeling light-headed and dizzy, but this didn't bother my captives. The medication that I was supposed to take was back at the academy, far away from me. (Dr Olendzki said I could take it later today so I could stay up a bit more and spend some more time with Rose; but I was only allowed to take it an hour later, and I was pretty sure that, that time limit was running out.) I tried to slow my heart-rate and calm myself down so I would have longer to say goodbye. I was taken to a different room to Lissa. They stuck me in a bathroom. I was tied to a railing, my feet bound, then they left me on my own. I tried to scream but no noise was coming out, I was weak -to sick to do anything. So instead I cried, this wasn't supposed to be the way I died! I had it all planned out. It was going to be happy, peaceful surrounded by people I loved... Not in a bathroom tied to a railing. I cried for sometime, tears staining my face, making my face go tight, and me tired. I hate being alone, you always have more fear on your own...

One of the guardians walked up to 'collect' me, he dragged me into the room where Lissa was being held, when she saw me her face saddened. I couldn't walk, I struggled to speak, it was the worse Lissa had ever seen me. I looked round and took in my surroundings, Victor was there -he looked worse than what I had seen him last and I was pretty certain that I looked worse than what he had seen me last too. He smiled when he saw me, something in that smile made my skin crawl.

"Ahh, young Poppy." He was speaking gently, but was looking right passed me; he was talking to Lissa, mocking Lissa "This story is rather marvellous. So the plot thickens... Unknown to you Vasilisa, it wasn't just Rose who died in that car crash, Poppy did to." Lissa looked at me in surprise, searching for answers in my face. She wouldn't get anything though, Rose hadn't died, and I certainly hadn't. Victor was crazy!

"What is extraordinary about this wonderful story, is that you helped save Poppy, you brought back Poppy without even trying to; You see, when Rosemarie was brought back to Earth, she was holding Poppy's hand. So when your power travelled through Rosemarie it healed her completely. But because of the dramatics of the crash you poured to much power into her, the excess magic travelled through Rosemarie and into Poppy. Unfortunately, this had a catastrophic effect on her, it made her ill, and as this illness was caused by magic, it will never be fully healed. You see, magic is a powerful and dangerous effect on people, Poppy was second handed healed. So medicines in the world wont cure her, they'll keep her alive, but wont cure her. Even you, with your brilliant magic, wont be able to cure her. It is awfully sad; but it is life. The only way Poppy will ever be fully cured is if her link -Rose in this case- Dies and survives with out the help of magic... and even though Rosemarie is an amazing young woman, I don't see how she can survive death twice, with or without the help of you, Vasilisa" He smiled nastily at the both of us, I shook my head at him, then at Lissa. Urging her not to believe him, but it didn't work, the seed had been planted.

"This is Kenneth." Victor said pointing toward a mori behind us. I couldn't look round to see him, as my captive had hold of me, keeping me upright and facing forward. Victor grabbed held Lissa hands with his own, "Please, Vasilisa take my hands send the magic through me just as you did with Rose, and by default Poppy." Lissa shook her head

"No"

Victor sighed, "Please, one way or another you will heal me. I'd rather it be on your terms and not ours" But Lissa shook her head again. Then Lissa started screaming, it was Kenneth her was torturing her, I closed my eyes to try and block out the sound of my 'sisters' screams, it didn't work, Lissa was still screaming, the tears came back again. Lissa didn't give in in. Victor sighed again. "Then you lead me no choice. Bring forward the child." I was dragged forward, and placed in front of Lissa. My captive let me go and I fell to the floor. Kenneth came to me and out his hands around my head. The pain started, I started screaming, it felt as if my head was being crushed. I couldn't see, everything was blank, I couldn't feel anything but the throbbing pain in my skull.

"Stop please" I chocked out, it took nearly all my power to say it, but Victor just laughed, Kenneth carried on, I couldn't breathe I was starting to choke. I was going to die... I'm going to die.

_Goodbye _I tried to say, but I couldn't get it out. _Goodbye, _again no noise.

"STOP!" Lissa screamed, she was sobbing, "Please stop" And they did the pain died down. I still couldn't see, within a couple of moment Lissa had fell, she too laid on the floor. I was picked up, and taken to another room. I didn't know where, everything was blurry. The light was fading pretty fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's pov. <strong>

"POPPY!" I screamed as I watched my sick little sister wither in pain. Her face was paling, she was fading.

"Rose?" Alberta asked, grabbing my arm, "are they torturing Lissa again?" I shook my head, and checked back in with Lissa, she had given in, she was healing Victor. "ROSE?!" Alberta pulled me out of Lissa head.

"Its Poppy, Lissa wouldn't give in, so they used her; they tortured Poppy. She weak Alberta, really weak, and so small, I don't think she's going to make it, if we have to wait any longer. She needs her meds, she needs _me_" my voice was small, I sounded young, very young, but I didn't care, my poor little sister needs me, my bestfriend needs me. Dimitri met my eye in the mirror, his face was hard, filled with an emotion I hadn't ever seen on his face. Fury. He cared about Poppy too, they where friends. He had cared for her when she was sick, when me or Liss couldn't be there, and know all three of us couldn't help her. It was a blessing when the car was stopped, we were here. Poppy and Lissa where close, They were almost safe. The guardians had rushed out of the car, I went to join them all but Dimitri stopped me.

"No, Roza. You stay here." he said gently, preparing himself for an argument.

"To hell with that. I have to go help them" He shook his head at me, and cupped my chin with his hand.

"You have helped them. Your job is done. You did it well. But this isn't any place for you. Lissa, Poppy and I all need you to stay safe." I sighed and nodded, arguing was just wasting time, time Lissa and Poppy didn't have to spear.

"Just bring them back alive, both of them... please?" He nodded swiftly

"Of course Roza." Then he left

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Many thanks**

**Sally xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading on, two chapters in a day. I am proud. _HAPPY EASTER btw._**

* * *

><p>Lissa had finally woken up; he looked disorientated and exhausted but well. She lost some of the dismay on her face when she saw me. She crawled over to me and sat me on her lap. "It's going to be okay tinsel, its all going to be okay" She said, though not really to me. She sounded as if she was trying console her self. I hugged her tightly, still incapable of speak. We sat in silence un-moving until there was a loud bang. The commotion made both me and Lissa jump sky high. I hid myself in Lissa arm, in hope that Victor would take pity and be merciful and not put through the pain again. I wouldn't be able to do it again. Maybe he would see that I wasn't a threat, maybe he would allow me to go home, to Rose, to mummy. I didn't realise how much I missed her till this exact moment.<p>

"Poppy, Lissa?" Said a voice, it wasn't Victors voice, it was a voice I knew very well, I turned out of Lissa's hold.

"Rose!" My voice was hoarse, my throat saw, but at this moment in time I really didn't care. She was really hear, and looking past her, Christian Ozera was here as well.

"Oh thank god, your both okay." Rose thought- aloud. She then suddenly turned business like again, "Christian you grab Poppy." Christian looked as if her wasn't to dis-agree, "No, don't argue, I know you love Lissa, but you've had a major head accident. Lissa's going to need to put all her weight on someone and you are in no fit state to hold the weight of a 17 year old girl." Rose reasoned. Christian looked at me, huddled in Lissa arms, his face torn. He wanted very much to help Lissa but he knew what Rose was saying made sense. He still seemed torn, so I smiled at him. He sighed gently, guilt crossed his face then he smiled back.

"Hey there, Poppy." he said gently, as he bent down to pick up in a sort of side-wards piggy back. As with Lissa, I felt very safe with Christian, he didn't seem the kind to cause any harm. Rose pulled Lissa onto her feet, and put Lissa's arm over her neck, so the she could help her walk. "So what now?" Christian asked, as we headed towards the door. Rose thought for a moment.

"We go down the stairs and out the front door; they wont be expecting that. We get out, we find Dimitri and the other guardians and we go home" Christian nodded, and we followed Roses plan. Christian held me tighter, as we started to descend the stairs, to make sure that I wouldn't fall. Rose was behind us, making sure that none could surprise attack us. I felt a sudden sense of relief for the forth time tonight ( rose turned up to stop Mia, the pain stopped, 3. When Rose and Christian burst through that door) when I saw the door. The precious door that was going to lead me to my home. As we neared the end of the stairs, Christian bent his head so it was facing me, and whispered.

"Now petal, we are going to have to stick together now, can you promise me that you will do everything I say?" Christian asked gently. I nodded, then smiled. I'd only met Christian tonight and spent a maximum of ten minuets with him but he had already come up with a nickname for me. Christian returned my smile. We reached the door, that sacred door. The air was cold, and made me start to shiver. But as soon as I started shivering I started to get warm, it took me a minuet, but I soon realised that Christian was a fire user. I hugged him in thanks. But the happiness that so quickly overcome me, left just as quickly, as I heard the howling of a psi hound. Rose was a bit behind us. Me and Christian where stuck. "Poppy, I need you to curl up in a ball and stay by my feet. Don't move until I tell you to. Can you do that petal?" he asked gently.

"Yes" I said as he put me down, planting me gently onto the soft grass. I did as I was told and curled up into a ball. The hounds where getting closer, Christian sort of screamed, and above me I realised he was using his magic to set the hounds on fire. Someone was also running towards us. I turned my head to see Alberta, she had a gun, and was firing. The hounds where gone. We where safe. I sat up to see Christian. But he was on the floor, he wasn't moving and he wasn't in a good way. "CHRISTIAN!" I screamed, in hope that would wake him up but it didn't. Rose and Lissa crawled over to us. Lissa was looking at him, her eyes wide her face distraught. She put her hand over him, but dropped her hand.

"I can't. I don't have any strength left." Lissa looked defeated. Alberta came as sat beside us, she lightly tugged at Lissa's arm.

"Come on, Princess. We need to get out of here. We'll send help." But Lissa didn't move, she just sat there, memorised.

"Liss" Rose said gently, when Lissa looked round, Rose tilted her head, I knew what this meant. I suddenly felt sicker, Lissa went over to Rose, and just like when where on 'vacation' Lissa drank from Rose. I turned my face away, as did Alberta. It was done within a couple seconds, Alberta quickly caught Rose before she could hit the floor to hard. I knew from experience that Rose was going to be okay. Alberta laid her gently on the floor, and stepped away to talk on her phone/radio. But that wasn't what my focus was on. Lissa was healing Christian. It was beautiful, his cut's healed, his regained the colour he had lost.

"конфетка" Said voice behind me.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed and pulled him into hug, he was surprised at first, still tense from fight, but he relaxed a little and hugged me back. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes конфетка, we are going home"

* * *

><p>I was the last to get in the car, seeming as the guardians had to put three unconscious teenagers in the back, I was sat next to Dimitri,- who allowed Alberta to drive. Two guardians where sat in the back with Liss, Chris and Rose and one in the front with Alberta.<p>

"Come on конфетка, its not as bad as you fear." Dimitri said trying con me into taking the nasty medicine. Dimitri had taken it upon himself to look after me, and make sure that I got everything I need. I had taken the needles properly, without a fuss, but I draw the line and this liquid that he was trying to make me drink. -The medicine that I usually had wasn't strong enough (seeming as I had missed it by several hours) so I had to had this god awful new one.

"Its disgusting though!" I wined, trying (but failing) to push Dimitri's had away, but instead he just laughed and pushed the spoon nearer to my mouth. I shook my head defiantly, certain that he wasn't going to win. Dimitri sighed, and raised an eyebrow at me, but I wasn't about to give in, so I shook my head again.

"Then you leave me no choice." With one swift moment he had managed to get me into his lap, and was pinching my nose. I opened my mouth to breathe, as I did this Dimitri put the spoon with the medicine in my mouth. I swallowed quickly and he sat me up. I scowled at him, it didn't have the required effect, as he simply smiled at me.

"Your horrible to me!" I stropped, Dimitri laughed again, I pouted at him, doing the best 'puppy dog' face I could manage. A lesson the Rose had taken great pride in teaching me. But this also didn't have the required effect pm him. He pulled me closer to me.

"Sleep now конфетка, you've had a very long day." He said softly,

"I want to phone my mum." I said suddenly. I wanted to hear her voice.

"When we get back to st Vladimir's I'll sort it out for you, but know конфетка, you need to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to rate and review, <strong>

**Many thanks**

**Sally x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, Welcome back! Thanks for reading on. I still don't own Vampire academy or anything you recognise (Do I have to put this in every chapter?) Your review are most welcome, and I am getting round to answering them all, many thanks xxx Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy's Pov. <strong>

It had been a week since the kidnaping, everything was slowly getting back to the way it was. Rose had been in the clinic twice this week, injuries from the kidnaping and from a fight with a strigoi- Called Natalie who was Victors daughter. Dimitri had killed her, Dimitri had brought Rose back... that's all I know! Everyone had tightened there hold on me, keeping me in the dark and as 'safe' as possible; It made me cringe just thinking about it. I had (apparently) given everyone a scare. When I returned to St Vlads people seem to forget my age of 7 and started treating me like I was 2 years old. Lissa and Rose where called into questioning about my illness by Dr Olendzki and Kirova, who both decided that I would never be able to be a guardian (_BEST DESISION EVER), _and that I would also hold a permanent residence at St Vladimir's clinic until Lissa and Rose graduate, because they would be going to court and they both swore to keep me safe and well. I believe them of course they hadn't ever let me down before... but I do feel guilty, I don't want to be a problem for them. Dimitri had also been keeping an eye on me, he still didn't like me doing stuff on my own, but respected my dislike for their coddling.

"Poppy" The soft tone pulled me out of my musings, I turned to see Dimitri standing with a phone in his hand, "Its your mother." He said softly bringing the phone over to me. I grinned at Dimitri, he kept his promise after all. Dimitri sat at the end of the bed, and pulled out one of his Weston novels that he brought ever where with him.

"_Thank you" _I mouthed, he smiled and patted my leg.

"Mummy?" I asked down the phone, still in disbelief that she was actually on the phone. She rarely took phone calls, normally busy with her work. I guess that was one of the reasons I haven't ever anted to be a guardian. Don't get me wrong I love both my mother and my sister. But they have, or will have to, give so much up. I never want to do that, never want to go without things just for the sake of protecting someone, who may not want to protect me. (Not that all Mori are like that.)

"Hello, Poppy. Guardian Belikov said you wanted to talk to me. Are you okay?" I smiled at hearing mum's voice. Her Scottish accent was funny, yet familiar and soothing. I'm glad she never lost it.

"I miss you mummy." I said, my voice shaking a little, I took a shaky breath in a (failed) attempt to calm me.

"I miss you too Poppy dear, how are you felling?" Mum's voice was filled with caution and love, but also awkwardness, I blinked back tears. At the thought that this was product of my mum not knowing me very well.

"I'm good..." My answer didn't convince me, or mum laughed slightly at my answer. -And it certainly didn't convince Dimitri who snorted as soon as I said the two words- I held my breath for a little, then asked the important question "When am I going to see you again?"

"Soon"

The phone call ended soon after that, but I was truly happy. Rose had always tried to make me forget mum, as Rose never forgave her for 'abandoning' me and her. But she was still my mum, and the past five years with out her had been painful. I didn't dare tell Rose what mum had said though... I didn't want a war

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today, I start frostbite soon! Reviews are always welcome.<strong>

**Sally x**


	8. Chapter 8

** Welcome back. Its frostbite time :D. I'm replying to the reviews again, though I think I may have already pm'd some people about their (I'm really forgetful- my friends call me dory :p) **** _Kayla Belikova_-Everlark-Odair: Poppy will get her revenge :) and thank you so much and i'll try to update as much as possible xx**

**_winxgirl1997_- You have reviewed on all of my nearly all of my chapters (don't stop :p) Thank you so much for your support x**

**_Twilight407501_- This is Poppy's version of vampire academy, its going to have some differences but will mostly be the same. Yes all 6 books will be in her POV, though some characters may get their own chapter if I need to add something in (did I pm you?) Anyway thanks xx**

**_LITTLE RED FOXX_- Thank you for your review hope your still enjoying the story xx**

**_bboop14_- You have also reviewed more than once, THANK YOU, Poppy is tougher than she looks xx**

**_Guest_- Review with your name so I can thank you personally, I hope you enjoy this chapter - and the ones to come xx**

**_ddluzelle_- Will do and thanks for the support xx**

**A/N: I live in England and I don't have any American friends, so I don't really understand (or know) any of your slang, or the way you guys casually speak. I also know that some spellings are different (like grey+gray, colour+color and centre+center) so I apologise for any misunderstandings. **

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy's pov<strong>

"Bye Boo"

"Good luck Rose" It was the day of Rose's trials, she had decided to come see me before she went. I did end up telling her about the phone call with mum, (I was never any good at keeping secrets from Rose). She wasn't too happy about it, but she understood... Well I think she did, its hard to know what's going on in Rose's mind nowadays. She always seems to hide her feeling, in fear that it would effect ours. I hugged her and let her go, she smiled back at me though it was filled with anticipation and nervousness, though why I don't know. She is one of the best novices here, she would ace her test. No doubt 'bout it. When Rose left I snuggled into my duvet and pulled out my Diary

_Dear diary,_

_My therapist thought it would be a good idea to keep this so here it goes...I had finally shaken of the effects of the kidnapping. I had also been given a room in the academy - as I refused to stay in the clinic, any longer... I was about to go mad, my room had lots of medical stuff but it was private, comfy... and pink! It had been decorated with picture with me, Lissa, Rose and my mum. I had even been able to go and visit my other class mates. Don't get me wrong, I loved sending time, with Rose, Liss and Dimitri, but it was good to speak to someone my age for once. My best friend Lauressa Maynard hadn't changed one bit, she was still the goof ball that often ended up getting us both in to trouble with her 'plans'. Lauressa was really pretty, not that she would ever admit it. The best thing about her is the simple fact that she didn't care what you looked like, or who your are, as long as you could have a good time she would be your friend. She had long curly hair like Mia (Though personality wise they where completely different) and grey eyes, and with her pale skin, she really did look like a vampire. Ressa (her nickname, like Lissa, we shortened it so it was quicker and easier to say) was really excited to finally see me again, for the past couple of months we spent our time emailing, but as I was in the clear of not being contagious, we are allowed to see each other once again; she spends most of her free time messing around with me in my room. Unfortunately, I still wasn't allowed in class, my work was all sent via worksheets and computers. I always ended up finishing a weeks worth of work in three days. So it meant I spent a lot of time on my own with nothing to do... But anyway, another friend of mine; Bradley Ayers had also been visiting lately, he was really, really cute, and like me he was a Dhampire, he was smart and funny, and often helped me with my maths homework, as we where on the topic of division. (If my illness didn't kill me, division surely would.) _

Polite knocking at me door, made me stop my writing. Hiding my diary under my bed, I waddled over to my door. Upon opening it, I found Lissa and Christian grinning at me. I smiled back and hugged the pair, Lissa excitement radiated into me. Today I was allowed to go have lunch in the hall with Liss and Chris.

"Come on Tinse, we're gonna be late." Lissa moaned, getting more and more impatient by the minuet. She had been trying to get me to have lunch with her, since the kidnapping. I grinned at her and rushed down to the hall with her. Christian rolled his eyes, but followed the both of us. We sat with the older kids, as I walked passed Eddie and Mason that smiled and waved. Lots of Roses other class mates smiled at me. I smiled back only remembering some of them. Lissa caught me up with everything that had been happening while I had been under house arrest and Christian had went to go get us our lunch. We had only been sat for dive minuets before we where interrupted.

"Well lookey here" Came a smug voice, I didn't need three guesses to work out who's voice it was. I turned round to face her, Mia she hadn't changed... well, apart from the fact her nose was taped up. A present from my sister, I guess. I groaned, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you want Mia?" Lissa said wearily, obviously tired of Mia's rants. Mia's smug smile widened, she gave me a nasty smile, one that made me shrink a little.

"I was just wondering what colour Poppy wanted everyone to wear at her funeral, I mean, she hasn't got long left has she?" I flinched at Mia's harsh words. Even though I now knew I could be kept alive, I still feared being made to say that final goodbye. I shook of the thought, and taking a breathe, I harnessed some Rose Hathaway spirit and said

"Shut up Mia", Now I know it was way, _way_ more polite than anything Rose would have ever said, but for me. It was pretty badass. "Even if I do die, people will remember and love me, I doubt that anyone would ever miss you or your bitchy comments. Now please leave me, and my friends alone to eat our lunch in peace." At that point nearly all of the Dhampires from Roses that where sat by us stopped and stared. They were all used to Rose's witty remarks, but none of them had ever though of me as anything but Rose's quiet and polite little sister. I found Mason and Eddies face, they where smiling proudly at me and giving me the thumbs up. I smiled back, but I wasn't as confident as they thought. Mia looked as if she had been punched. Without saying a word, she turned round and walked away. Lissa smiled and hugged me. It was only then that I realised that Christian had came back into the room. He, like Lissa and Mason, also had a proud smile on his face.

"Well done Poppy, Rose would be proud." Mason said as he walked over to us. I smiled knowing that that would be true. Rose would be proud, very proud and that was the greatest reward of all


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR COMING BACK. I'M GOING TO (TRY) REPLY TO THE REVIEWS EVERY OTHER CHAPTER, SIMPLY BECAUSE I WRITE MORE THAT ONE CHAPTER IN EACH SITTING. BUT I WOULD LIKW TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT, IT IS REALLY NICE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE READ AND ENJOY MY WORK... ANYWAY ENOUGH OF THE SOPPYNOUS. LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>P<em>oppy's Pov.<em>**

_Dear Diary, _

_I hardly saw Rose at all yesterday, so I unfortunately don't know how her trails went. I still haven't been sent anymore work so that means I have to spend the day (while classes are on anyway) on my own, entertaining myself. On a brighter note, there is a ski trip coming up, and there was another strigoi attack which caused mass panic throughout the moroi population. Therefore the ski resort was left without any bookings allowing the students of St Vladimir's to go skiing. Brandon was so excited when he told me, he's really cute when he gets excited. I finally stood up to Mia, it was just a shame that Rose wasn't their to see it as she constantly went on at me for not having a backbone. I spoke to mum again yesterday evening... You'd never guess what... She's coming to the academy tomorrow, I get to see my mum. The only downside of course is that I never got a chance to tell Rose, and with the way Rose goes on about mum... Well lets just say, I'm waiting for all hell to brake lose._

* * *

><p>"MUM!" I screamed as I ran into my mothers arms, she was finally here! She smiled as she held me tight and kissed my cheek. We ended up staying in that position for a while longer, neither of us wanting to break the precious moment that we had waited for, for so long. She let me go after a while, and I quickly dragged her into my room, so I could have some more time with her. Mum let me pull her, and lead her into my room, she laughed when she saw the colour, as nearly everyone knew I had a fascination with the colour pink;<p>

"Oh Poppy, some things never change." She said, my heart gave a little leap when I heard her voice. It was a voice I knew so well, even though I hadn't heard it face to face for almost five years. She gave a contempt sigh and sat down on my bed, I rushed to join her, not wanting to be away from her for a second longer. Which caused her to smile even more. Mum was still smiling when she looked round my bedroom, but when her head stopped in the direction of my medication, I saw her smile fade away. without saying a word she pulled me closer to her and murmured. "actually, something do change." Though mum started of talking to me, I had a feeling that she wasn't anymore. She did what Rose did, which was tell herself what she needed to hear by passing it of by talking to someone else. -It ironic that they both seem to never get along, yet they act exactly the from experience I snuggled even more into Mum's shoulder to comfort her. I didn't like to think that I'd upset her... Even if it was intentional,

"I'm still Poppy mummy, I just need some extra stuff, to keep my 'poppyish'." I said smiling up at her, 'Poppyish' is something Lissa had created to try and console me about my illness, to my surprise it did actually make me feel loads better, and when I saw the smile climb its way back on to mum's face I knew that it had works on her two. Mum let out a quiet laugh.

"You are still my gentle little baby I see." I couldn't stop the grin the spread out on my face when she said that. I didn't like being called little though, but I suppose compared to rose (who was older, taller and stronger than me) I was little.

"What does that make Rose?" I countered, generally interested in what she thought of my sister. Mum frowned as she spoke, and pulled a face which meant she had seen my sister... and from the way Rose was when I said I had spoken to mum it didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that them two had 'had words' (as adults called it).

"My stubborn baby." Mum said finally, which made me laugh. That Rose was.

I spent most of the morning talking to mum. Mostly about my illness, but there were other things as well. To me it didn't matter what we were talking about, I was just glad she was there. Though unfortunately, mum had to go back to work just before lunch, but she promised she would see me again, which raised me mood to no end. I was glad that I was super buzzy, as otherwise I would be sat in my room dwelling on the new attack, and mum and Rose's argument. I was meeting Ressa for lunch and then hanging out with Liss, Chris and Chris' aunt afterwards.

* * *

><p>"OMG!" Ressa screamed. I quickly shh'd her before she could draw anymore attention to her or me. Normally when me and Ressa sat down to talk it was in the privacy of my own room. So it meant that Ressa could be loud as she wanted and nobody would ever know what we where talking about. This however didn't work, when we were sat in the lunch hall surrounded by gossiping students.<p>

"Ressa, shut up or you'll blow our cover." I hissed, not wanting everyone to know my secret. Ressa laughed but nodded, when she looked back at me a teasing glint entered her eyes and I realised that I wasn't ever gonna live this down.

"I cant believe that you think Bradley is cute." she mocked waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, but that didn't seem to calm or annoy her. "I cant believe you have a crush on him, I mean our Bradley. Strong Bradley and little Poppy... Who'd of thought."

"Don't call me little!" I said, on the verge of hysterics, I hated been called little (though if it was by mum, it didn't seem to bother me) even when I was younger I hated been called little and Ressa knew it. Though being Ressa -and my bestfriend- it didn't mean that she would stop talking about it... oh no, I would mean she would torcher me with it just to annoy. Ressa shrugged,

"Sorry" I seriously doubted that, I shook my head at her, which only seemed to make her smile grow. Her smile soon faded and was replaced with a scowl, "anyway, change of subject, my mum wants me to go home for Christmas to go visit the Drozdovs" Even though Ressa wasn't royal, her family where still high up in that food chain, and lots of royals often had them over. Ressa hated this, she hated the snobby-nous, she hated that she couldn't be herself around them. The change of subject immediately sobered us up. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Don't be so down, its not the worst thing in the world to spend Christmas at a royals." I paused, "think of the expensive presents." I added. Ressa laughed, a sarcastic laugh that she often had when talking about royals and money.

"Oh god no, everyone going to try and out do each other." she groaned, smashing her head on the table. I smiled at her, she was one for over-dramatizing situations.

"Don't act like you don't like it." I teased which made her shoot her head up and glare at me. I laughed again. The sound of the school bell made me jump. Ressa sighed and started to gather her things.

"See ya, Poppy" she said as she made a move. "Say hello to Bradley for me." She winked and grinned at me.

"Only if you let me go shopping for the Drozdovs' Christmas presents." I replied back just as cheekily as her. I laughed when she groaned. She stomped off to her next lesson, and I went to go find Christian and Lissa.

* * *

><p><strong>That was one my favourite (and easiest chapter to write.) Anyway, please review and rate, and I hope you have enjoyed reading. A new chap will be up soon. Thanks<strong>

**Sally x**


	10. Chapter 10

**ddluzelle, Thanks you, and I personally cant wait 'till Rose goes to Russia, as we get to see Poppy mature. Do you think Poppy should be friend with Adrian like she is with Dimitri?xx**

**winxgirl1997- You never disappoint. Thanks for reviewing xx**

**Twilight407501-Yeppi, and Sorry about that I wasn't sure and didn't want to leave it **

**Kayla Belikova-Everlark-Odair- Your review made me laugh, thank you for the support. xx**

**AnnaMariaNordlade- Thanks for reviewing, Of course Poppy isn't going to Spokane with Rose and Christian, I always had the imaged in my head of her begging Dimitri to go and find Rose. Anyway, there is no way Rose would let her go, and Mason wouldn't either. (I also didn't want to rewrite Spokane as I struggle reading it with out crying -and I have read the VA books multiple times) Ps. this wasn't meant to sound patronising, as reading back over that occurred to me xx**

**bboop14- Thank you for reviewing multiple time, btw what did you mean by by "mammy dearest is going to be angry"xx**

**Flowerchild23- thank you, :D xx**

**Jessica Ozera- The trials are in that book, this is when Rose went the Badica's house with Dimitri... I must have confused the two..(Sorry :( ) anyway thanks for your review I am glad u are enjoying it xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy's pov<strong>

Lissa and Christian took me to an old guardian watch house. I hadn't ever seen one before, I had barley seen anything but the younger students campus. I wasn't like Rose, I didn't tend to go out parting and sneaking off when I was meant to me in school. I've always preferred to be inside. Less danger... less spiders (or even 8 legged devil spawn as they should be known) Of course the other reason I'd hadn't even snuck of was because the last time I was at school (and not ill) I was four, and even though I'm a Hathaway, as a four I was more interested in Cinderella and finding my prince charming than going out and partying.

When we got to our destination, we where greeted by a lady who looked the spitting image of Christian; well, apart from a scar that ran down the side of her face. I forced myself not to stare at it, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. The woman was beautiful, even with the scar her beauty radiated through. She greeted me with a warm smile, and introduced herself as Tasha.I immediately liked her, she was funny, kind and didn't treat me like a baby. She shooed Christian and Lissa of to go ice skating, but as I didn't have the proper medicine I couldn't go, (I needed some sort of energy booster.) Tasha volunteered to stay with me, I said she didn't have to, that I was okay on my own, but she insisted. We became friends really fast, well not friends as such, but we got along really well.

"Christians mentioned you a lot, he's worried about you, as is Lissa. Your loved Poppy" Her voice wasn't accusing, it was comforting. I smiled at being told they care about me. "How you feeling Poppy, your getting better right?" Her voice quiet and gentle, as if she was afraid to upset me, but she also sounded sad. I smiled in reassurance and I was glad when she finally smiled back.

"I'm not getting any better, but I'm not getting any worse." It was the reply I gave to everyone, but before Tasha could reply I saw two familiar figures walking towards us. Rose and Dimitri had turned up. Me and Tasha made a move to go and meet them, Rose was already engrossed in a conversation with Lissa by the time we'd got there. When we reached them Tasha extended her hand to Rose.

"Tasha Ozera, I've head a lot about you, Rose". I skipped toward Dimitri as Rose and Tasha started talking. I didn't remember the last time I'd seen Dimitri, he looked the same and greeted me with the same smile he always gave me when he saw me.

"Your looking better today, Конфетка." He said as he picked me up. I scowled, as well as hating being called little, being picked up wasn't on my top things that I enjoyed, but I'd had always let Dimitri pick me up.

"I feel better, now that I've been allowed to socialised." I said, not meaning to sound sarcastic as I sounded. Dimitri laughed. We turned our attention back to Tasha, who was rubbing her hands together.

"But lets not stand out here, not when we can build a fire inside." She said, and I was glad she did as I was starting to loose feeling in my feet! Dimitri carried me to The cabin, which was shabby looking, and tiny. Even with six of us squished it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt cosy and safe... which where never bad things to be feeling. We sat and ate marshmallows that had been roasted on the fire (which gave me back some of my energy... which was my excuse for eating loads.) and we all went in our own conversations. I was glad to finally have some time to speak to Rose. I made the mistake of bringing up mum, which meant that Rose confirmed my theory that the two had argued, as she was nothing but biter the whole time we where on the subject. So I quickly changed the subject to the ski trip, which I was allowed to go on! (As outside of school I was meant to stay with Rose and Liss) which brightened Roses mood.

"Rose you've missed so much!" I exclaimed as I realised she didn't know about me and Ressa sleepover plans, or my little thing for Bradley. "I mean the sleepover, Bradley-"

"Poppy giving Mia a taste of her own medicine." Christian interrupted with a sing-song high pitched voice. Rose sat up clearly interested in what happened. Lissa laughed and even Tasha and Dimitri stopped talking to hear. I felt my face go hot with embarrassment.

"It was amazing." Lissa said, her face glowing with pride, she like so many others, where over the moon when I finally stuck up for myself. I was proud to, but I did feel horrible after, I was incredibly harsh to Mia. Rose looked at me expectedly and I sighed, they wasn't going to let this go.

"Mia kept going on about how I was going to die... So I said that it wouldn't matter because I know that I'd die loved."

"And..." Christian interrupted again, clearly having way to much fun at making fun of me, "she told Mia that unlike her she would be missed. Where as she and her bitchy comments wouldn't be." He grinned at me when he'd finished his teasing and I did my best Hathaway glare at him, but seeming as I was nearly ten years younger it didn't have the desired effect... Rose blew out a whistle and pulled me into a side on hug.

"Who'd of thought, the w'ittle baby Poppy would have a spine." She teased, "bet that was a surprise." I glared at her, which caused her to laugh once more and squeeze my shoulder. I didn't like having the attention on me, so I quickly decided to remedy that.

"Are you coming on the ski trip Tasha?" I asked, she nodded and yawned.

"I haven't been skiing in ages. No time. Been saving all my vacation for this." I smiled at Tasha, glad that she was going to be there.

"Vacation? Do you have... a job?" Rose asked curiously, I understood when she was so surprised. Not many royals took job's, the often stayed at home spending their fortunes, moaning and bitching about Dhampires and other royals.

"Sadly, yes." Tasha said cheerily, "I teach martial arts classes." Rose was staring shocked, and I'm pretty sure that I looked the same. I'd never would of dreamed that Tasha would teach such a thing! The alarm on Lissa's phone went off indicating that it was time for me afternoon meds. Rolling of my stomach I crawled over to my bad and pulled out the nasty stuff that kept me alive. "Do you want some help with that Poppy?" Christian asked as I walked past him, I shook my head and smiled. He really should of known better, I hadn't even let anyone give me my medication other than me. I finally decided to stop crawling round like a dog and stand up, to walk to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

After a minuet or so of me being in the bathroom, I was glad that the conversation had started again. Feeling finally contempt, I pulled down the toilet seat lid and sat down. My evening med's where always the worst... Pulling out the jab stick -as me and Rose preferred to call it- I measured out my medicine and stabbed it into my leg. I tell drank the fowl, evil and down right disgusting medicine before packing my things away.

"They're leaving you defenceless. You cant go out there by yourself!" I heard my sister exclaim. Tasha smiled at Rose,

"I'm not defenceless Rose. I've told you that. And if I really wanted a guardian, I could make a nuisance of my self, but its a lot of hassle. I'm fine for now."

"You want me to go with you?" Dimitri said, I had a sneaky suspicion that he also agreed with Rose about Tasha not having any guardians. I was just as shock when she told me about it. I mean, I know I didn't want to be a guardian, but I still believed that the Moroi should be protected. I mean, they where weaker than dhampire and they're blood was compelling to strigoi. Tasha shouldn't have to fight on her own.

"And keep you up all night? I wouldn't do that to you, Dimka." she said shaking her head, I moved to join the group again. I sat next to Lissa, who was being lovey dovey with Christian.

"He doesn't mind" Rose said quickly, I groaned. She had a bad habit of volunteering people, but looking at Dimitri I saw that he indeed didn't mind, and was even amused by Rose deciding his feeling for him.

"I really don't" He said, Tasha sighed in defeat.

"All right. But we should probably, go soon."

That was it for out group 'chat', Lissa had dropped me off to my room, as Rose was buzzy with Dimitri. By the time I was ready for bed, the medicine had kicked in and I was shattered. I was asleep as soon as my eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, that took me so long to write. I hope you enjoyed, I will do my best to update soon. <strong>

**Sally x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I am really sorry that it has taken me aaaggggeeesss to update this- and yes I have good and not so good reasons why, but I'm not gonna go into them. But still I am sorry. **

**It actually took me a while to white this chapter because I kept stopping and changing my mind on how it should go... But I hope you enjoy regardless. X**

"Poppy" said an accented voice.

"What?" I moaned sleepily, I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a couple time to actually see. When I finally could engage my eyes and brain together I was surprised to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in a car, with Dimitri and Tasha. Tasha turned her head from the front seat and smiled warmly at me, I returned the smile groggily and remained uncertain of where (or when) I was. "Why am I in a car?" I asked, I could feel my brows start to crease in confusion.

"We are taking you Christmas shopping" Tasha answered. I looked at her in surprise, I couldn't remember the last time I had been shopping.

"Really!" I exclaimed as I shifted to sit up straight, which was quite awkward seeming as my legs had gone to sleep and were dangling numbly to my side. Wacking them against the car seat I saw Dimitri- who was driving and therefore should have full attention on the road (see I am responsible), turn his head for a second and smile at me.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. His focus had turned back on the road, I nodded in approval.

"My legs are asleep" I groaned as I continued kicking the seat- trying anything to get some sort of feeling in my legs. One of my kicks sparked life into my legs, but the numbness was replaced with the pain of pins and needles, I groaned- somethings you could win.

"Here." Tasha said placing a little bag of mints, some baby wipes and a hairbrush to the side of me. Smiling gratefully, I ran the wipes across my face, pushed my hair and shoves most of the mints into my mouth. I felt cleaner and better.

"We should be arriving soon shouldn't we?" Tasha ask, speaking quietly to Dimitri.

"Yes, we're just pulling in now." He confirmed. I felt a grin start to take over my face. Tasha, who was smiling too, turned back to me.

"We thought you could use the break. You mum gave you some money to spend." Tasha gave my my school bag, I looked in to find something that wasn't mine. A simple black purse. I opened to see a card. On it was written _Poppy Hathaway Debit Card. _A note also fell out the purse, I recognised immediately that it was my mothers handwriting. _Spend wisely. Love you always. Mum x_I felt a little guilty as I know that she obviously shouldn't have done this for me... But if I was using it to make her, Rose, Lissa and the others happy with present- well that was enough for me. I sat back happily. I could by everyone presents.

-L.I.N.E...B.R.E.A.K...L.I.N.E...B.R.E.A.K...

"Dimitri." I said as Tasha walked into another clothes store. She let me stay behind on this shop with Dimitri. Realising that without being jumped up on medication long shopping trips could make me quite tired. Instead Dimitri lead me to a quiet coffee shop, where I could sit and get some energy back.

"Yes sweetheart." He murmured back.

"Thank you." Dimitri smiled and pulled me up so I was sat on lap. I rested my head on his chest and very quickly felt calm.

"There's nothing to thank me for." He murmured into my hair, which contrasted my sisters dark chocolate coloured locks. I made a sound of disagreement but didn't push the point anymore.

"Did I show you what I got Rose?" I asked brightly. I felt Dimitri shake his head. Reaching to the left of me, I pulled out the bracelet I had chosen for her. It was the most expensive thing I had gotten costing around 50 dollars. It was gold roses along the whole bracelet, with a simple clasp. I gave the bracelet to Dimitri and climbed off him and moved back into my seat so he could get a better look.

"Pretty, you've got good taste конфетка" He murmured. I smiled brightly. "Wait until you see yours." I teased back cheekily. His look of shock made me tilt my head and stare at him expectantly.

"You got me something?" He said, sounding surprised, I nodded, still smiling.

"Of course I did. I got everyone that I love something- well and Tasha and Mason but I like them and their really nice so that's okay." Dimitri looked at me strangely, not really understanding. So I carried on- "Rose is my sister and my mum is- well my mum so they get presents regardless. But I love them so much so that's why they get good presents. Lissa treats me as a sister and has always helped to look after me. Christian makes Lissa happy- so therefore me happy. But he also is nice to me and looks after me. So I love them two to. All for of them make me happy, keep me safe and spend time with me. So by that logic you're entitled to- you've looked after me when I've been sick like they all have, you've read me story's, you've made me laugh and smile. You make me happy and I love you for it." I babbled on, not really sure if I was making sense but I really wanted my point to be put across. Dimitri smiled and leaned over to pull me into an embrace. He was about to respond when Tasha joined us at out table.

"Done?" Dimitri questioned. At Tasha comferance we decided it was time to go home so we could all get some sleep and so I could get my medication.

**So that's it. Thanks for reading I will try and update soon, but with school and my divergent fanfic (which y'all should totally check out as I am like... Really proud of it) it could be hard but I WILL TRY. Thanks again for reading and it would be lovely if you left a review. **

**Sally**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I know its been forever. I'm sorry, I had 6 other chapters I had wrote before this, but they didn't work out and I got bored. But, this seemed to click. Hope you enjoy**

"Poppy?" the voice echoed around my head, it sounded familiar but I couldn't be sure. A dark shadow had engulfed my self conscious and I was finding it hard to see past the grey mist. "Poppy wake up for me sweetheart, please wake up". The voice wouldn't stop. I wanted it to stop. It was keeping me awake... I just wanted to sleep. There was a sudden jolt then loud click beside me and a blast of fresh air. Arms circled round me, pulling into a sitting position. And then the pain started... It was like someone had set me on fire inside out. Everything burned, and kept burning. A hole in my consciousness had opened, if i followed that hole I'd be able to sleep, the pain would stop. So I did...

**Dpov**

A scream cut mine and Tasha's conversation off, turning my head round I saw that it was little Poppy who had let out that noise. Her eyes were opened but all life had been drained from them; she was staring blankly in front of her. Her hands were balled into fists, her knuckles had turned white and sweat dripped down her face. Tasha had already taken off her seatbelt and was doing her best to wake Poppy out of this state. I turned sharply into a services and slammed the car to a halt, I had been briefed before we had taken her shopping, so I knew that something like this was possible, however it didn't sit well with me that such a young child would go through so much pain. Tasha already was getting out and I followed her, pulling Poppy into my arms as soon as Tasha had the rear door opened. She screamed one last time, this one with more agony. It was a sound that I had only heard broken animals made and it set everyone of my nerves on edge. I cuddled her closer, her breathing quicken and then she slumped into my arms. Only her tiny, harsh breaths told me she was alive.

"Tasha there's a bag on the other side, do into the left pocket there should be a little blue box."

Tasha immediately found what I was describing. "Right, open it. Open up the clear pot and take one of the yellow cartridges out. Push that into the white tube and click the top so the needle comes out." I barked the orders, a part of me feeling a little guilty that I was acting so harshly with a friend. But this was a dire situation, Poppy's breaths were growing alarmingly more shallow, her face loosing colour at a rate that wasn't sustainable. Tasha did as I said, I reached out my hand and she pushed the instrument into it. I quickly found the vein in Poppy's arm and pushed the needle into it, squeezing the blue liquid into her. It had an almost immediate effect, she took one big gasp and then her breathing tuned back in to the rhythm it should have been.

"Tasha" I started.

"Don't even think about apologising, it was needed." She said, brushing a some stray hairs off of Poppy's face. She had lost nearly the same colour as Poppy, this had shaken her. "Buckle in, I'll drive. Don't even think about complaining. She'll need you when she wakes." She orders, moving round to the drivers seat. I did as she said and carefully placed the seatbelt around myself and Poppy and held her for the journey home.

_Line break... Line break... Line break_

**"**Dimitri?" A groggy voice below me muttered as I gently shook her so she'd wake.

"Yes sweetheart?" I muttered back, pushing the stray hair off of her face. Her eyes seemed darker to her usual colour, perhaps it was a side effect that I wasn't aware of.

"Are we home?" A question of a child, but there was so much plain need in it that it almost took me to my knees.

"We are now. We're gonna pop you up to your room. Okay?" I asked as the car pulled to a gentle stop. Slinging Poppy into my arms, I walked her back to her bedroom Tasha on my heels. We tucked her in, stayed with her until she slept and let staff know she was back. It was only when I was back in the cabin with Tasha and coffee did we finally speak.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tasha asked, concern shone in her eyes. She also cared about Poppy who seemed to have the special talent to encapsulate everyone she came into contact with.

"She should be, its not the first time she's had a lapse. But we won't know anything until she talks to Rose." I muttered back doing my best to comfort Tasha and to sound neutral when I mentioned my Rosa. Poppy would need her in the coming days, she was in her own right as strong determined little girl. But she also is a still a child, and the fear in her eyes when she woke- let's just say she'll need her big sister around her.

"Are they close?" Tasha asked, picking up her coffee and moving closer to me. She placed her hand on my arm, a friendly gesture but I knew there was a hidden meaning- not one I was willing to explore.

"Very. But they're poplar opposites." I mused. "Poppy has no intention of being a guardian, Rose would do anything to become Vasili sa's. But they are both built from the same core, both love deeply, both are determined and stubborn and both are unrepentant brave." I said, hoping that my passion didn't give me away, that it genuinely looked like I was praising my student and her sister.

"I noticed that." Tasha mused, smiling. "You're good with her." She commented out of the blue. I shrugged;

"She's very easy to get along with."

"Not just her though. You're good with children generally." There was a slight tone to her voice, one that made it seem that there was some sort of double meaning to her words. But I wasn't sure, so I didn't ask her to elaborate.

"I grew up with younger siblings, and became and uncle at 15. Its second nature to me." My voice softened when I spoke of my family, I missed them. My grandmothers wisdom, my mother kindness, VIII's joy, Sonya's quietness, Carolinas strength and my niece and nephews laughter.

"Mom. You should be getting to bed Dimly, I've kept you up long enough." Tasha said, noticing my yawn before I could stifle it. I agreed with her and placed my empty coffee cup by the sink.

"Good night Tasha."

"Night Dimka"

**Thanks for reading. If anything seems confusing it may be because a few storylines have been set up in this story. I really loved writing in Dimirti's POV, so I hopes you enjoyed reading it. Leave a review, **

**Sally x**


End file.
